First Love Story
by Himkyu
Summary: Di malam minggu, member SHINEE menghapus rasa bosan mereka dengan masing masing menceritakan kembali kisah cinta pertama mereka. Pengalaman cinta pertama seperti apa yang mereka miliki? /Shinee 's FF/ Bad summary / DLDR! / Humor


**Title : First Love Story**

**Author : Mae Young**

**Cast : All SHINEE's member**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**A/N : Cast SM Entertaiment , OCcast by Mae Young , This FF by Mae and Himkyu**

**Warning ! : OOC, Typo(est) , Garing, Ngebosenin, dll**

**Note : Annyeong '-')/ Sudah hampir berbulan bulan Miyu hiatus di FF net *hiks*. Mianhae, saat ini Miyu gak bisa update dulu sama FF terbaru Miyu karena mau ujian :') Untuk menghapus rasa kangen, Miyu mau nge update FF adik nya Miyu (nama samaran Mae Young^^) FF ini mutlak buatan dia, tapi di editor lagi sama Miyu. FF ini juga sudah dimintai ijin sama adik Miyu untuk di publish disini. Jadi mohon pengertian kalau ada kesalahan secara dia masih newbie nulis FF^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired from DBSK's mini drama ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu adalah malam minggu, tetapi tak ada satupun dari member Shinee yang keluar dari kamar. Mereka 1 kamar, tetapi mereka tidak bicara 1 sama lain. Mereka berlima hanya merebahkan badan mereka di karpet menghadap langit-langit kamar membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Haft! Bisa mati kebosanan aku kalau begini caranya!" keluh Onew sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Apa ya kegiatan yang tidak membosankan yang bisa kita lakukan?" jawab Key yang masih berkutet memainkan game di HPnya.

"Mm.. bagaimana kalau kita malmingan keluar yuk!" sang magnae, Taemin mengeluarkan saran polosnya dengan mengancungkan telunjuknya dan mengembangkan senyum kebanggaannya.

"Bodoh kau ini! mau sih mau aja, tapi sama siapa?" Minho geleng2 (?) sambil menekan telunjuknya ke jidat Taemin. Korbannya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yap! Bagaimana kalau kita menceritakan pengalaman cinta pertama kita?" Kata Jonghyun angkat bicara.

"SETUJU!" Sorak para member Shinee lainnya

HOMPIMPA

ALLAIUM

GAMBRENG!

"Nah! Minho hyung duluan tuh! Cepat kita tak sabar mendengarkannya!" jawab Taemin semangat sambil mengguncangkan tubuh hyungnya itu.

"Haft oke! Ini bermula saat aku SMA.." jawab Minho membelakangi member Shinee lainnya dan cerita pun berlanjut..

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback Minho Pov-**

'Hm.. latihan lagi latihan lagi. Padahal aku sudah cukup pintar dalam beladiri ini.. kenapa masih dipaksa ikut?' pikirku kesal. Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku mengikuti pelatihan bela diri ini. Dan sudah hampir 2 tahun pula aku menolak mengikuti pelatihan bela diri disini. Bagaimana tidak? Semua anggotanya namja! Tapi itu tak masalah. Masalahnya adalah.. ..

MEREKA SEMUA TIDAK NORMAL, ALIAS GAY! Tapi orang tua ku tak pernah percaya karena kelakuan mereka apabila ada orang-orang yang bukan anggota datang, mereka akan bersikap sangat manly. Tapi dibaliknya? Aish! Aku sangat illfeel untuk membicarakannya.

Cinta pertama ku? itu bermula saat ada 1 anak perempuan masuk ke pelatihan beladiri ini. Dia sangat cantik, manis, ramah dan tomboy. Aku sangat tertarik dengannya, sama seperti tipeku.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Yang Chan imnida! Aku berharap aku bisa menyesuaikan diriku disini " sahutnya memperkenalkan diri.

Para namja disitu pun saling berbisik-bisik. Hm.. mereka pasti iri dan berharap bisa menjadi seperti Yang Chan, cihh..

Kini Chanie _(panggilan kesayangan Mino buat Yang Chan )_ sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang. Akupun mendekatinya.

"Hai Yang Chan! Minho imnida!" sahutku sambil memperlihatkan senyum terindahku.

"Oh hai ^^ ada apa Minho oppa?" Tanya nya sambil menatapku. Hatiku bergetar saat melihat mata birunya yang indah itu.

"Oh tidak, hanya mau menemanimu saja" jawabku ramah dan tersenyum kembali.

"Jinja? Gamsahamnida. Tapi tidak perlu, aku terbiasa sendirian" tolak Yangchan dan mengeluarkan eyesmile yang sangat indah.

"Kau tidak suka oppa disini?" jawabku sedih dan mempoutkan bibirku seimut mungkin.

"Ani! Hm.. baiklah ^^" katanya dan menarikku untuk duduk disampingnya.

Kitapun semakin dekat, kita bercerita satu sama lain. Kita saling mengenal satu sama lain. Rasa suka ku tumbuh begitu cepat, kupikir dia juga menyukaiku karena gerak-geriknya yang selalu senang apabila dekat denganku.

.

.

.

"Hai Chanie!" kuberikan sebotol air minum untuknya saat dia beristirahat dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Hai oppa!" jawabnya senang dan meneguk air minum yang kuberikan.

"Hm, sebentar lagi libur panjang akan tiba.. aku akan mati kebosanan dirumah!" keluhku

"Ya sama oppa! Dirumah aku selalu sendirian.. eomma dan appa selalu pergi" jawabnya sedih dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin datang kerumahmu Chanie! Boleh tidak?" tanyaku senang.

"tentu saja!" jawabnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas "ige oppa!"

"oh ini alamatmu? jam 07.00 ne?" jawabku semangat, rasanya sudah tak sabar aku kerumahnya.

"ta-tapi…."

"Aku pergi!" jawabku meninggalkannya

.

.

.

.

-19.00 KST-

Kulihat Channie sudah menungguku didepan rumahnya. Dia terlihat cantik dengan kaos putih, celana jeans biru dan bando charmingnya yang membuatnya terlihat imut. Akupun berjalan kearahnya dengan menggunakan baju casual berupa T-shirt putih yang di lapisi jaket merahku. Akupun langsung menghampiri,menatapnya dalam-dalam, mendekatkan wajah kita 1 sama lain.. hanya 1 kata yang kini ingin aku katakan padanya,

"Sarang..hae" kataku sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Ta..tapi oppa..?" jawabnya balas menatap mataku tajam. Tak butuh jawaban darinya. Akupun langsung mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan…

CHUU..

"Cha..Chanie?" ucapku sangat kaget. Ada yang mendorongku, dan mencium bibir Channie. Ta..tapi itu adalah,

YEOJA? Ja..jadi selama ini, Channie yang kusukai.. SEORANG LESBI? T_T

"Mi..Mianhae oppa, dia Ara. Dia yeojachingu ku.. aku tak pernah menyangka oppa menyukaiku. Jeongmal mianhae" jawabnya dan masuk kerumah bersama yeojachingunya, meninggalkanku yang masih tersungkur di tanah..

.

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback & Minho Pov END-**

"Haft bagaimana hm?" Tanya Minho masih membayangkan pengalaman suramnya itu.

"…."

Tak ada jawaban dari member Shinee yan lain. Minho sadar dalam ruangan itu sangat hening, Minho pun membalik badannya yang awalnya membelakangi member lainnya.

"Sudahlah jangan se-"

Minho pun menoleh ke belakang

"dih?" dan kaget melihat pemandangan aneh di belakangnya.

Telihat Key dan Taemin menutup wajah mereka menggunakan bantal sambil bergulingan menahan tawa agar tak terdengar. Sedangkan Onew dan Jonghyun memegang perut mereka sambil tertawa tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"YAKH! APA ADA YANG LUCU DARI CERITA KU INI HM?" tegas Minho kesal.

"HAHAHAHA CERITAMU ITU SUNGGUH LUCU MINHO, NAMDONGSAENGKU! APA DISEKITAR MU TAK ADA ORANG NORMAL HAH?" jawab Onew yang melepas tawanya dan diikuti member lainnya.

"Yah seperti kalian, tidak normal. Sudah tau tidak lucu, malah tertawa! Sudah lanjutkan siapa gilirannya?" jawab Minho ketus.

HOMPIMPA

ALLAIUM

GAMBRENG!

"Oke!Taem! Giliranmu!" Ucap Key menarik tangan Taemin.

"Oke! Ini berawal saat aku masih SD!" kata Taemin berdiri dan menghadap jendela bersiap membayangkan pengalaman suramnya(?).

.

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback Taemin Pov-**

"Hai Taemin-ah! Apa kau sudah belajar untuk ulangan nanti?" ucap sahabatku, Kim Joong Jae sambil mengetuk meja yang membuatku sadar dari game yang sedari tadi aku mainkan.

"Aish! Jinja? Ulangan apa? Kenapa aku tidak tau, Joong Jae-ah?" jawabku kaget dan cemas akan ulangan nanti.

"Bukankah kemarin kau masuk? Harusnya kau mendengarkan Park seonsangnim! Bagaimana kau ini?" jawabnya kesal yang selalu aku salahkan apabila ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu.

TENG.. TENG.. bel masuk pun berbunyi dan Joong Jae langsung berlari ke arah tempat duduknya.

'bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Ottokhae?' pikirku cemas. Kini aku hanya pasrah menerima nilaiku yang pasti akan sangat buruk.

"Pagi anak-anak" sapa seonsangnim masuk kedalam kelas.

"Apakah kalian sudah belajar untuk ulangan?" Tanya Park seonsangnim, saat itu juga jantungku berdetak lebih kencang bahkan lebih kencang daripada alat pacu jantung.

"Tapi hari ini, ulangan tidak jadi karena kita kedatangan murid baru!" Kabar bahagia yang kunanti itupun terucap...

JEDUARRRR

tubuhku rasanya ingin meledak sekarang juga. Senang, terkejut, semua rasa itu campur jadi satu. Ingin rasanya aku berlutut di hadapan anak baru yang Park seonsangnim maksudkan. Rasa penasaran ku tentang anak baru itu pun semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Jae Jin-ah, ayo masuk."

"Annyeonghaseo Kim Jae Jin imnida ^^" Ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat itu masuk kedalam kelas dan membungkukan tubuhnya.

"LEE TAEMIN IMNIDA! KAU TAU? KAU SANGAT CANTIK JAEJIN-SSI!" Teriak ku spontan melihat kagum ke arahnya, hanya 3 kata 'JAEJIN NEOMU YEOPPO'.

"WOOO" teriak teman-temanku sambil menoleh ke arahku, beberapa anak melemparkan kertas ke arahku sambil tertawa.

"Sowat woo" kujawab ejekan mereka menantang

"Sudah-sudah, Taemin-ah duduk lah" suruh Park seonsangnim.

"Ne seonsangnim".

"Jaejin, duduklah di sebelah Jiyoung ya" Suruh Park seonsangnim sambil menuntun tangannya ke arah orang yang dituju.

"Ne Gomawo seonsangnim" Jaejin menunduk dan berdiri kembali untuk melangkah kearah tempat duduk yang Park seonsangnim maksud. Pelajaran pun dimulai kembali, tetapi aku tak kadang mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejin.

Pada saat jam istirahat, aku bersama ke2 temanku pergi kearah kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Saat teman-temanku sedang sibuk mencari makanan, kulihat Jaejin sedang makan sendiri di pojok kantin. Segera ku beli semangkuk mie dan berlari kearah Jaejin.

"Annyeonghaseo Jaejin-ah" sapaku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annyeonghaseo Taemin-ah"

"Kenapa sendirian?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku agar dapat melihat wajahnya lebih jelas.

"Hm, aku belum mendapat teman dekat" Jaejin terlihat sedih dan menatap kearah langit.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi teman dekat mu!" hiburku dan berdiri sambil menjulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Jinja?" Jaejin masih terpaku tak percaya dan hanya menatap wajahku tanpa menghiraukan uluran tanganku.

"Ne, Kajja kita ke kelas! Kau belum tau yang namanya Kim Seonsangnim kan? Uuhh galaknya behh! Kajja!" ajakku dan menarik tangannya hingga berdiri. Kita pun berlari ke arah kelas sambil tertawa menikmati waktu kebersamaan.

Sudah lebih dari 1 tahun, aku dan Jaejin bersahabat. Kami sangat dekat, kita selalu bersama saat makan, mengerjakan tugas, belajar bersama dan masih banyak lagi. Aku sangat bahagia bersamanya, tapi aku belum pernah menyatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya karena aku takut persahabatan kita akan hancur. Tetapi aku tetap senang dan bahagia bersamanya walau dalam hubungan yang berbeda dari yang aku inginkan, tapi kebahagiaan itu segera menghilang saat…

"Annyeong! Jaejin-ah!" sapaku saat Jaejin masuk kedalam kelas. Tapi hari ini dia terlihat berbeda, dia sangat pucat daripada biasanya. Akupun khawatir melihat keadaannya.

"Annyeong Taem-ah" Jaejin sangat pucat pasih, lemas dan mengembangkan yang terlihat terpaksa karena dia tak mampu melakukannya.

"Jaejin-ah? Kau terlihat pucat? Kau sedang sakit Jaejin-ah? Gwenchanayo?" Aku resah melihat keadaan Jaejin yang melemah seperti ini, segera aku raba keningnya untuk memastikan apa dia sakit. Oh tidak, dia sakit sungguhan..

"Ah, Ye Taem-ah. Gwenchana. Gomawo telah mengkhawatirkan ku.. aku hanya pusing sedikit.."Jaejin melepas tanganku dari keningnya dan mengeluarkan senyuman terpaksa nya yang sama sakali tidak ingin aku lihat.

"Jinja? Kau harus jaga kesehatan ne?" ucapku sambil menatap matanya tajam. Dan dia pun menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali memperlihatkan senyuman yang terkesan ia paksakan.

Aku tidak dapat focus ke pelajaran yang Park seonsangnim jelaskan, aku hanya melamun kan Jaejin. Sudah lebih dari 5 hari dia tidak masuk sekolah sejak ia sakit kemarin. Aku sangat khawatir. Aku ingin datang ke rumahnya tapi selama aku bersahabat dengannya, dia tidak pernah mau memberitahu alamat rumahnya.

TENG..TONG… Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Aku tidak langsung pulang, tapi aku memutuskan untuk datang ke ruangan Park Seonsangnim terlebih dahulu.

"Annyeonghaseo Seonsangnim" ucapku saat memasuki ruangannya.

"Oh? Annyeonghaseo Taemin-ah. Duduklah" suruh Park Seosangnim. Aku pun mengangguk dan duduk di tempat yang disediakan.

"Ada apa Taemin-ah?"

"Mmm.. seonsangnim, apa Jaejin selama tidak masuk, tidak ada kabar apa-apa?"

"mm.. sebenarnya Jaejin ingin merahasiakannya darimu. Hanya saja saat melihatmu, terpancar kekhawatiranmu yang mendalam, jadi akan ku beritahukan padamu. Jaejin sudah pindah ke New York untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya disana, Taemin" Ucap Park seonsangnim dan tersenyum sedih ke arah ku.

"Hm.. ne seonsangnim. Gomawo telah memberitahu ku.." jawabku menatapnya kecewa. Aku beranjak dari bangku yang kududuki, dan keluar dari ruangan Park seonsangnim. Aku sangat kecewa pada Jaejin karena ia tidak memberitahuku akan masalah ini. Tapi bagaimana ini? Aku belum mengungkapkan perasaan ku padanya, kuputuskan untuk membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh..

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback & Taemin Pov END-**

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Taemin masih membelakangi hyung-hyung nya.

'Hm.. Kim Jaejin? Bukankah itu nama.. Aish! Tidak mungkin! Pasti itu hanya kebetulan namanya saja yang sama!' Onew hanya melamunkan pikirannya itu berusaha memecahkan pening dipikirannya.

"Ceritamu sungguh tidak seru, Taemin-ah.. Haftt aku saja mengantuk" jawab Key dan merebahkan tubuhnya berusaha untuk masuk ke alam mimpi.

"Yakh umma! Jawaban macam apa itu!" kesal Taemin dan membalik tubuhnya bersiap untuk melakukan perang mulut kepada umma nya yang satu itu.

"SUDAH-SUDAH TAEMIN-AH SUDAH!" Cegah Jonghyun, Onew, dan Minho untuk menenangkan Taemin, sedangkan Taemin masih berusaha untuk berperang dengan Key.

Saat Taemin sudah mulai tenang walaupun ia masih ngambek (?), Jonghyun pun duduk di kursi dan menghadap member Shinee lainnya seperti guru dan murid-muridnya.

"Oke berdasarkan hasil hompimpa saat Taemin bercerita tadi, maka sekarang akulah yang akan menceritakan my first love story kepada kalian" ujar Jonghyun menjelaskan kepada murid-murindnya, muridnya pun hanya mengangguk kecuali Taemin.

"YAKH! JADI SAAT AKU BERCERITA, KALIAN MALAH HOMPIMPA? HYUNG SEMUA JAHAT! HUAAA!" Taemin pun semakin kesal dan sekarang sedang merengek berharap hyung-hyungnya mau memanjakannya, tapi harapan Taemin runtuh saat Minho berkata "Hyung, ceritakan kisahmu pada kami. Nanti Taemin akan diam sendiri" kepada Jonghyun..

"Oke, dengarkan baik-baik ne?" dan Jonghyun pun melanjutkan ceritanya..

Alhasil orang yang hanya di hiraukan sedari tadi, mempoutkan bibirnya dengan olehan kepala membelakangi para hyung nya. Ia begitu sebal saat ini!

.

.

.

.

.

**-Flashback & Jonghyun Pov- **

Hari ini hari pertama aku masuk kuliah, aku berkeliling kuliah ku untuk melihat-lihat dan berusaha mencari teman. Semua mata yeoja terarah padaku, maklum aku adalah idola saat aku SMA jadi sudah pasti di kuliah pun aku akan tetap jadi idola_. (PD Gila -_-)._ Saat aku berkeliling, ku lihat seorang yeoja sedang menggambar di bawah pohon besar sendirian. Muka nya sangat sendu tapi terasa hangat. Kaki ku tak bisa kompromi, dia melangkah sendiri tanpa mendengarkan terlebih dahulu perintah sang majikan. Berusaha ku hentikan kaki ini, tetapi aku malah sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

Yeoja itu pun menoleh ke arahku, aku pun mulai salting disaat itu..

"Wae?" tanya nya lembut ke arahku, sedang kan korbannya (me) hanya menatap kebingungan ke arahnya dengan tampang konyol.

"A..ani. A..aku mm.. i.. itu k..kkakiku iya kakiku! Ya ya ya kakiku ckckck" jawabku sambil menepuk kakiku sendiri. Apabila kaki ini mengerti bahasa manusia aku akan bilang padanya 'Kaki gila, tak akan kuberi pijitan kau selama seminggu!' pikirku.

Tak sadar, yeoja yang sedang ada di hadapan ku ini hanya menatap bingung ke arah ku, mungkin kini ia sedang berfikir 'pabo namja. Apa ia sudah tidak waras' dan aku yakin ia akan berkata sebentar lagi 'kau sedang apa, dan apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?'

1..2..3..

"kau sedang apa, dan apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menggaruk bagian tubuhnya itu *maksudnya kepala -_-a* yang tidak gatal. BINGO! Aku benar kan, mana uang taruhan yang kalian janjikan? (?)

"mm.. hehehe ani, kenalkan namaku Kim Jonghyun. Apakah kau murid baru juga disini?" tanyaku dan duduk disampingnya.

"oh, Lee Minra, ne" jawabnya kembali menatap buku gambar nya dan melanjutkan kegiatan menggambar nya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"oh, ne. Minra-ssi, apakah aku mengganggumu?"

Minra pun menoleh sedikit padaku dan kembali menatap bukunya. Ia melambai-lambaikan pensilnya ke hadapanku, dan kembali menatapku.

"Tidak juga, aku akan segera selesai. Dan.. oh ya 1 lagi, jangan pernah berkata formal padaku karena aku tau kita seumuran" ujar Minra dan tersenyum kecut padaku.

Ia pun pergi meninggalkan ku tanpa pamit, aku hanya melihat punggungnya yang lama-kelamaan menjauh dan lenyap dari pandanganku.

'Dia tidak sama seperti yeoja lain yang hanya suka namja dari luarnya saja. Dia tidak seperti yeoja lain yang bersikap manis padaku karena ada maunya. Dia tidak seperti yeoja lain yang murahan. Dia tidak seperti yeoja lain yang tidak membuatku tertarik untuk menyelidikinya, justru sebaliknya. Dia membuatku penasaran.'

BRUKK

"Ah Mianhaeyo saya tidak sengaja jeongmal mianhae" ujar mahluk yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Akupun menoleh kearah sumber suara, kulihat namja berambut coklat yang penampilannya yah lumayan. Dia sepertinya juga murid baru disini karena ia memiliki buku paduan pertama yang ia jatuhkan.

"Yakh! Kau membuyarkan lamunanku, kau tau?!" ucapku berdiri dari tempat yang kududuki ke hadapannya dan bertolak pinggang.

"ckckckck bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" Lelaki itu menantangku dan mengangkat dagunya.

"Cih terserahlah. Apa kau murid baru juga disini? Kenalkan Kim Jonghyun" Aku pun menjulurkan tanganku sedangkan yang kujuluri hanya menatap tak yakin ke arah tanganku. "Mau berkenalan tidak?!"

"Hahaha, tenang bro. Lee Chan Jae imnida hahaha. Hei bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam kelas bersama, tadi kulihat namamu di nama kelas ku. berarti kita sekelas kan?" ajaknya dan langsung merangkul leherku tanpa aba-aba.

"hahaha terserah apa katamu kalau begitu" dan kami pun bersama ke dalam kelas.

.

.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas kulihat Minra sedang duduk di belakang pojok kelas. Tak kusangka ternyata dia sekelas denganku!

"Hei hei ChanJae! Lihat itu, di pojok kelas yang di belakang itu" ujarku pada Chanjae dan menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Minra.

"oh yeoja yang terlihat misterius itu" jawabnya malas dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Yakh! Tapi kau tak melihat kehangatan dari wajahnya. Wah, aku merasa jatuh cinta padanya"

"Hahaha, jangan mudah jatuh cinta Jonghyun-ah. Nanti menyesal loh" ancamnya.

"Aku yakin Minra itu tipe yeoja yang serius!"

"Oh namanya Minra, terserah kau sajalah." Seonsangnim pun masuk dan kami melanjutkan kegiatan kami dengan belajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat pulang, kuajak ChanJae untuk menunggu Minra didepan kelas. Saat Minra keluar, akupun segera beranjak kehadapannya bersama ChanJae. Dia terkejut dan membulatkan matanya.

"Annyeonghaseo Minra-ah" sapaku dan tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Minra pun tersenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalanya, aku yakin kini ia telah malu-malu padaku. Aku yakin dia kini mulai tertarik padaku, kulihat Chanjae sedang malas dan menghadap ke arah lain. Cih, namja macam apa dia.

"Mmm.. apa kau ada waktu malam ini, Minra-ah? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam berdua" ajakku dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Minra terlihat sedang berfikir dan menoleh kearah Chanjae sebentar dan kembali menatapku.

"Mmm.. ta-tapi appaku tidak memperbolehkanku untuk jalan berdua saja bersama seorang namja" ujarnya sedih. Mmm.. bagaimana ini? Aha!

"Mmm.. baiklah akan kuajak Chanjae!"

Chanjae terkejut dan membulatkan matanya "M-Mwo?! ANDWAE!" cegahnya dan membentuk huruf x dengan tangannya.

"Aish jeball" mintaku sambil menggoyangkan badannya. "Aishh Jinja.. Ye puaskan?" ujarnya menyerah dan aku segera mengembangkan senyum lebarku.

"Jam 4 ne? di café baru di dekat sungai Han itu. Ku tunggu." Ucapku kepada Minra dan Minra tersenyum senang dan mengangguk mantap kepadaku.

.

.

.

.

**-16.00 KST cafe-**

"Haduhh dompet ku tertinggal di mobil, ChanJae! Bagaimana ini?mm.. kau susul duluan lah Minra, bilang aku sedang mengambil dompet ku yang tertinggal hm?" ujarku kepadanya. Memang sial dompetku tertinggal padahal sekitar 20 langkah lagi aku akan sampai di café tempat kita bertemu. aishh SHIT!

"Hah kau ini ceroboh sekali, baiklah. Cepat ya!" angguk Chanjae dan melanjutkan langkah nya menuju café di mana Minra menunggu.

.

.

.

.

"Haft! Dompet sial, bersembunyi disini kau rupanya!" kuraih dompetku dan berlari kea rah café yang ku tuju. Saat sudah sampai di depan café, aku penasaran apa yang Minra dan Chanjae lakukan. Kuputuskan untuk mengintip sebentar lewat kaca yang dekat dengan meja dimana Minra dan Chanjae duduk berdua.

"hahaha, sudahlah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu Chanjae-ssi"

"hahaha, silahkan dan jangan panggil aku seformal itu Minra-ah"

"Mmm.. apa kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Hahaha kau sangat lucu Minra-ah. Itu tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin seseorang hanya bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? _Impossible_! Yah kecuali sohib ku itu Jonghyun-ah. Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kau sudah fall in love dengan sohib ku itu? Daebak!"

Aku rasa jantung ku mulai berdetak kencang daripada biasanya saat kudengar ucapan Chanjae tadi. Apakah benar? Oh no aku sangat senang! Arght! Tak sabar aku mendengar komentar dari Minra.

"Ani bukan dengannya" DEG..

"La..lalu?"

"Denganmu, saranghaeyo.. Chanjae-ah"

DEG!

.

.

..

.

**-Flashback & Jonghyun pov END-**

"The End ! Bagaimana?" Jonghyun pun bertanya sambil tersenyum miris kearah mahluk-mahluk Tuhan (?) yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Daebak Hyungie! Tapi miris ckckck Minra pasti sekarang sangat menyesal" hibur Key agar Jonghyun tidak terlalu sedih membayangkan masa lalu nya yang miris itu. Jonghyun hanya terseyum dan mengangguk untuk meyakinkan bahwa sekarang ia sudah tak sedih lagi.

"Tapi ceritamu sangat menggantung hyung! Aku ingin tau kelanjutan hubungan sohibmu dan si Minra itu" tanya Minho memiringkan kepalanya dan memperjelas wajah penasarannya.

"Yah aku langsung pergi dari café itu dan saat kuliah aku hanya mendiamkan Chanjae dan Minra sampai Chanjae tak tahan lalu pindah kuliah." Jelas Jonghyun dengan malas.

"Yakh! Kejam sekali kau hyung! Itukan salahnya si Minra!" kesal Taemin sambil berdecak pinggang dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Mahluk Tuhan yang satu ini memang paling cepat ngambeknya! Terlalu mendramatisir rupanya.-.

"Biarkan saja!" Ucap Jonghyun membela diri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan si Minra itu?" tanya Onew dengan mengeluarkan wajah yang sama seperti Minho sebelumnya.

"Yah dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Prancis" jelas Jonghyun kembali malas.

"Sudahlah sekarang siapa?"

"Aku dulu yahh Onew hyung! Jeballll" izin Key yang sedari tadi sedang memperlihatkan wajah imutnya ke arah si 'Mr. chicken'.

"Aishh, what ever lah" jawab Onew memalingkan wajahnya dari Key.

"kuharap itu jawaban iya hyung. Oke inilah ceritanya!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hahaha.. mianhae malah jadi ngegantung XP

Bagaimana dengan FF ini? Sudah bagus? Lumayan? Atau Ancur? #digeplak Mae#

Mohon review nya nee.. kalo gak review, cerita Key sama Onew yang super duper ngocolin, ngeselin, nyesekin gak akan Miyu publish , alias cuman ending sampai disini…HUAHAHA *evil laugh*

Onew kayaknya merasa ada yang janggal sama nama 'JaeJin' di cerita Taemin. Hmm… ada hubungan apa ya antara mereka?

Oke segini aja notes nya. Ntar dilanjut lagi di chapter selanjutnya (kalo iya dilanjut ….HUAHAHAHA/?)

Doain juga Miyu dan my dongsaeng ,Mae, yang sama sama mau UTS biar lancar ujiannya^^ biar ntar Miyu bisa update FF terbaru lagi asli buatan Miyu sendiri.

REVIEW?

*Big Bow from Miyu dan Mae* m(-_-)m


End file.
